<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Memes, Watermelon, and Maybe Teaching by CherryCakex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807891">Memes, Watermelon, and Maybe Teaching</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryCakex/pseuds/CherryCakex'>CherryCakex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>English is supposed to be my first language, F/M, High School AU, Kieran is an art teacher, Most chapters are beta read, Purple Hyacinth, Purple Hyacinth Fanfiction, Purple Hyacinth Webtoon, Rated for swearing, Slow Burn, There’s a group chat, everything’s in third person bc I said so, he has a mini garden in his class room, i just know memes and bad jokes, kym is a chaotic ball of energy, kym is the wing man no one asked for but we got anyway, lauren teaches history but also goverment, plot? sorry don't know her, she just wants her damn watermelons okay, teaching au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryCakex/pseuds/CherryCakex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After too many years in college, Lauren Sinclair finally has her degree and a teaching certificate. At 23, she starts her job as a history teacher at a high school in Michigan. She thought she'd have more time before the year starts, but her vacation comes and goes, and it's time to start a new year!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kieran White/Lauren Sinclair, Kym Ladell/William Hawkes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Orientation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi all! So I'm basing this school experience off my school so here's some basics:<br/>-We have five hours during the day<br/>-Our lunch is based off our third hour<br/>-School starts at 7:40 and ends at 2:30<br/>-We aren't to leave the school ground unless we sign out if we're over 18 or our parents have too sign us out.<br/>That's about it i guess for that<br/>Ill probably add different people from different fandoms instead of ocs bc im bad at that sort of thing<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inhale. Exhale.</p><p>She looked at the main entrance that was a few feet away.</p><p>Inhale. Exhale.</p><p>She was trapped in her mind; thinking about every possible way that day could go wrong.</p><p>Inhale. Exhale.</p><p>To say the least: she was currently freaking out.</p><p>Inhale. Exhale-</p><p>“Move.”</p><p>She turned around, noting the gruff voice. “Sorry.” She wasn’t one of those aura freaks, but even then…</p><p>“Tch. Whatever.”</p><p>...He seemed to have a dark shadow looming over him wherever he went.</p><p>“Sorry ‘bout him.” The cheery voice brought her out of her thoughts. She turned to see a short woman with a bob-cut and subtle curls. “I’m guessing you’re new here. I haven’t seen you around before. What’s your name?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m new… My name’s Lauren Sinclair; I’m going to be teaching a few history classes, and you are?”</p><p>“I’m Lila Desroses; a senior here. It’s nice to meet you Mrs…?</p><p>“Ms.”</p><p>“Ms.Sinclair. I believe I have you for fourth hour government.</p><p>“Alright, but you do know that orientation doesn’t start for another hour, right?”</p><p>“Yep! I’m meeting some friends here to go out to eat before it starts.” She pauses to think for a second. “I’m pretty sure you have them in your third hour: Kym Ladell and William Hawkes. Be careful; They’re a handful!”</p><p>“Oh joy…” Lauren sighs as Lila looks at her phone. She’s probably seeing if her friends are here yet.</p><p>“They’re here! Well, I’ll be seeing you.”</p><p>“Yes, same here, Lila. Have fun.” Lauren finds herself smiling as she waves to her future student.</p><p>“Thanks!” Lila shouts as she runs off.</p><p>Lauren is pretty content with herself as she stands there thinking about nothing in particular.</p><p>Then she remembers orientation exists.</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p> </p><p>-xxx-</p><p> </p><p>Lauren sat at her deck trying not to think about the event to happen soon. She looked around the room at all of her maps and flags around the room.</p><p>“To think, two weeks ago I set these up, and I still thought I had time left until… well, this.” She exhaled tiredly as she glanced at the clock mounted on the wall.</p><p>Only ten minutes remained until it officially started. She had wasted a whole 5 minutes just standing by the main entrance, and another 40 minutes doing last minute prep to get everything ready.</p><p>She started remembering what a nice vacation she had before she came here. Not to mention her beautiful calico cat. Oh, how she wished she was back home with her fluffy cat-</p><p>“Heya, Teach!”</p><p>Startled out of her fantasy land, Lauren turned to see what looked to be a female student with short blueish grey hair. She had a goofy grin on her face, and her eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief.</p><p>“Hello-” Lauren tried.</p><p>“Hi Ms.Sinclair, the name’s Kym Ladell! I’m going to be in your third hour government!” The girl had so much energy…</p><p>“Well then, hello Kym, it’s nice to meet you.” Lauren stood up and offered her hand to shake. Kym enthusiastically took it and vigorously shook it. Kym paused suddenly, looking grimly at their hands.</p><p>“Um, Kym are you okay?-”</p><p>“You know…” Kym interrupted, looking up at the new teacher, “you have pretty soft hands for someone in their forties.” The goofy grin was back on her face, almost like she thought that was a compliment.</p><p>“Excuse me? I’m 23.”</p><p>Kym had the audacity to look surprised. “Wait really?! I thought so, but I never would have thought he’d be lucky enough for that! I need to go tell him asap!” Kym dashed out the door; leaving Lauren wondering what on earth just happened.</p><p>Luckily for Lauren, none of her other students were as crazy as Kym was.</p><p>Granted, she had set a pretty high bar.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Word Count: 626</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mr.White</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Isn't it funny how your last name is white but you aren’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kieran looked up from his sketchbook. “I’m sorry. What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t it funny h-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I heard what you said. I hate to break this to you, but I’m pretty sure there are a lot of people out there with that problem. Not to mention I’m not one of them. I’m over 80% European, which by the way, is white.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kym stared at him doubtfully, “are you sure-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She eventually gave up, sighing, “alright, I wouldn’t want to be that one idiot who says you’re not a race you’re claiming to be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But, Kym, you</span>
  <em>
    <span> are </span>
  </em>
  <span>an idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! I am not! I passed your class with a solid B minus!”</span>
  </p><p>
  <span>“I teach art!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stared at each other with narrowed eyes. Kym was first to give.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh. New topic.” She stated on the verge of yelling. Then mumbled: “I feel like I came here to tell you something…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kieran rolled his eyes as he sat back in his chair. She should consider herself lucky for him letting her stay here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes landed on the mini garden in the back by the big windows. “Oh! What’s up with you and purple hyacinths?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t really ready for the question, He took a second to think about it before he answered with, “I don’t know… Maybe in a past life or an alternate reality or something, I was a famous killer and always left them soaking in the blood of my kills to make sure the officers know it was me who did it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kym just stared at him blankly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More silence and staring.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, giving up on her antics. “So is there a particular reason you barged into my classroom? Or are you just here to make sure I can’t talk to any of my new students?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kym gasped dramatically, “that’s right! I wanted to tell you something!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which is…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kym smirked, “I met the new history teacher.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t she teach world history and government?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phst- details, details.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… and why are you telling me this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smirk only grew wider, “I think you’re going to like her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? And what makes you say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kym chuckled darkly. “She’s totally your type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kieran eyes widened a fraction in shock. “You think she’s my what??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? And what do you define as, ‘my type’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Why, strong and dangerous of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....well shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shouldn't swear in front of your students Mr.White-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out before I throw you out.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Word Count: 427<br/>Date: February 20th, 2020<br/>I love how this chapter was supposed be introducing a character but instead we got Kym being the chaotic ball of energy she is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Mystery of the Missing Teachers Lounge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was transferred and edited by a friend in my “purple hyacinth hoes 👯♀️“ gc<br/>Their insta: hello._.cya<br/>My insta: lilza_amv</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So I was thinking…”</p><p>“That’s dangerous.” Will stated, glancing at his walking partner. “It’s our first day back and you’re already scheming? Color me scared.”</p><p>“Ignoring your lame similes-”</p><p>“-It was an expression-” </p><p>“-I was thinking we need a little more…”</p><p>“If you say watermelons, I’m leaving your sorry ass behind.”</p><p>“...Gay representation.”</p><p>Will stopped moving in shock that her response was actually serious. “And why do you say that.”</p><p>“Well, the story has two straight couples planned but nothing gay. We could at least have a gay character!” </p><p>“...You know our original story takes place around 100 years ago in Europe, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, but we both know how historians loved to cover up the gay.” </p><p>“True. Can’t argue with that.”</p><p>“Damn right you can’t.” They begin walking again. “So, who do you think would be the gay cousin?”</p><p>Will pondered on it for a moment. “What about Lila?”</p><p>“...What? Why Lila? You know she likes guys, right?”</p><p>“Yeah, but…” </p><p>“Yeah…?”</p><p>He sighed, “She has the bi haircut.”</p><p>“Shit. U rite, u rite”</p><p>“Please stop memeing, this is a serious conversation.”</p><p>“Actually, this is a fanfiction.”</p><p>“Stop.”</p><p> </p><p>-xxx-</p><p> </p><p>Kieran stopped walking to listen to Kym and Will’s increasingly weird conversation. </p><p>“Ugh, I wish some of us were, then I can walk into a room and shout: ‘What up homos?!’ And no one would question it.” Kym groaned</p><p>“Hah, what are we? A Voltron fanfiction?” Will’s comment made them both laugh.</p><p>“Ha! You wish!”</p><p>“As much as I’d love to see where this conversation is going-” The art teacher stated, interrupting them. “-I’m going to have to stop you right there.  Mr. Randall wants to talk to Kym about her latest ‘prank’ on the s-’” before he could finish, Kym dashed off towards the main hallway. </p><p>Kieran sighed internally. Today was going to be a long day.</p><p> </p><p>-xxx-</p><p> </p><p>Lauren, on her first official day of work, was lost.</p><p>Completely and utterly lost.</p><p> Why, you might ask? Because she couldn’t find the damn teacher’s lounge.</p><p>She was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of someone running down the hall towards the main hallway. Lauren peered cautiously at the side hallway where she thought the runner was. She was right.</p><p>Best of all: It was Kym</p><p>Of-fucking-course it was.</p><p>The student seemed to notice her and shouted, “Heya, Teach!”</p><p>Sighing, “Hello, Kym.”</p><p>The student beamed, reaching the main hallway and stopping in front of her.</p><p>“Kym, do you happen to know where the teacher’s lounge is?”</p><p>For some reason Kym looked around, seemed to have found it, she looked back, “<b>Nope</b>! See you! Gotta go fast!” She rushed off towards the cafeteria.</p><p>Utterly confused, (and still lost thanks to Kym) she decided to see what the student was looking for. Peering back into the side hallway to see; she retreated because she nearly ran into someone.</p><p>“Oh, sorry about that.” She managed to say looking to see who it was.</p><p>He chuckled lightly, “It’s fine. Sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” She saw that he had an amused smile… and a jawline that could lowkey cut grass. He seemed to have realized something, “Are you the new history and government teacher? Lauren Sinclair, right?” </p><p>Nodding, she answered, “Yep, that’s me.”</p><p>“Well then hello and welcome. My name’s Kieran White, but you can just call me Kieran. I teach art.”</p><p>“Alright. You can call me Lauren.” She hesitated, “Can I… ask you a question?”</p><p>“Huh? Oh, sure. What’s up?”</p><p>“I…” She stoped, exhaling. “ I have no clue where the teachers lounge is, so I was wondering if you could direct me to it…?</p><p>He smiled brightly. “Oh, that’s all? Of course, I was gonna head there myself after I got Kym. It seems she’s long gone now, so that’s kinda hopeless at this point. Just follow me.”</p><p>She quickly thanked him and they walk off in the direction of the teachers lounge.</p><p> </p><p>-xxx-</p><p> </p><p>When Kym walked into class, she saw the teacher standing by her desk reading a book. Kym swears she’s seen the book somewhere before.</p><p>She smirks. She <em>has </em>definitely seen that book before. In Mr.White’s stash of books in his class room.</p><p>“Heya, Teach.” She says, still grinning like a mad man.</p><p>Ms.Sinclair looked up from the book to see who addressed her. She narrowed her eyes when she noticed it was Kym. “Good, you’re here. I wanted to talk about earlier in the hallway.”</p><p>“Yeah, hahah, <strong>sorry ‘bout</strong> <strong>that</strong>. <strong>Had</strong><strong> to go get lunch</strong>. The lines get way too big if you get there later when everyone else does.”</p><p>“But you said you didn’t know where, not that you couldn’t tell me because you were in a rush. Also you totally planned that didn’t you?”</p><p>“What, me? Planning? <b>Never</b>.”</p><p>Ms.Sinclair sighs, seemingly not falling for it. “I can tell you’re lying, you know.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Your tone of voice? You’re not telling me the truth.”</p><p>“Oh. Wow you can tell just by my tone of voice?”</p><p>“Yeah-“</p><p>“That’s pretty cool, Teach.”</p><p>“I mean, I guess.”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“...”</p><p>“... well that was anticlimactic-“</p><p>“-take a seat and get ready for class.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Word count: 848<br/>Date: March 9th, 2020<br/>It’s been like two weeks, hi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Kym did a thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kym makes a gc ???</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Kym created a new chat</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kym named the chat: School Days</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kym added William, Lauren, and Kieran</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Kym:</b>
  <span> sup losers</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kym changed their name to BlueKnight</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Lauren:</b>
  <span> wtf</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Will:</b>
  <span> u shouldn’t swear</span>
</p><p>
  <b>BlueKnight</b>
  <span>: ur no fun</span>
</p><p>
  <b>BlueKnight changed William ‘s name to SwearPolice</b>
</p><p>
  <b>SwearPolice:</b>
  <span> are u kidding me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kieran:</b>
  <span> lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SwearPolice:</b>
  <span> what did I say about teachers swearing-</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SwearPolice: </b>
  <span>oh I get it now</span>
</p><p>
  <b>BlueKnight:</b>
  <span> hahah</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kieran: </b>
  <span>do I get a cool nickname?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>BlueKnight:</b>
  <span> no</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kieran:</b>
  <span> oh come on</span>
</p><p>
  <b>BlueKnight changed Lauren ‘s name to LieDetective</b>
</p><p>
  <b>LieDetective: </b>
  <span>really</span>
</p><p>
  <b>BlueKnight:</b>
  <span> really.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kieran: </b>
  <span>hold on what about me</span>
</p><p>
  <b>BlueKnight:</b>
  <span> r u really that surprised</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kieran: </b>
  <span>disappointed? Yes. Surprised? No.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>BlueKnight</b>
  <span>: heheheh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>BlueKnight:</b>
  <span> I guess I’ll bestow you a glorious name</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Kieran:</b>
  <span> good</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LieDetective:</b>
  <span> shouldn’t we talk about why u made a group chat?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>BlueKnight changed Kieran ‘s name to PHassassin</b>
</p><p>
  <b>PHassassin:</b>
  <span> ahahah.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>BlueKnight:</b>
  <span> I thought it was funny too</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LieDetective:</b>
  <span> g u y s</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SwearPolice:</b>
  <span> yes, please focus</span>
</p><p>
  <b>BlueKnight: </b>
  <span>fOcUs</span>
</p><p>
  <b>PHassassin:</b>
  <span> okay but seriously</span>
</p><p>
  <b>BlueKnight:</b>
  <span> boo you whore</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LieDetective:</b>
  <span> ugh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>BlueKnight: </b>
  <span>so what’s up fuckers</span>
</p><p>
  <b>BlueKnight: </b>
  <span>don’t even @ me will</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SwearPolice:</b>
  <span> then just don’t</span>
</p><p>
  <b>BlueKnight: </b>
  <span>I do what I want</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LieDetective:</b>
  <span> plz want to do your homework</span>
</p><p>
  <b>BlueKnight: </b>
  <span>lmao, who do you think I am? Will?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>PHassassin: </b>
  <span>we can dream</span>
</p><p>
  <b>BlueKnight: </b>
  <span>D:&lt;</span>
</p><p>
  <b>BlueKnight changed PHassassin ‘s name to kiki</b>
</p><p>
  <b>BlueKnight: </b>
  <span>KIKI</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LieDetective: </b>
  <span>DO YOU LOVE ME?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SwearPolice: </b>
  <span>ARE YOU RIDING?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kiki: </b>
  <span>oh fuck off</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LieDetective: </b>
  <span>this is a beautiful day indeed</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LieDetective: </b>
  <span>oh right so kym</span>
</p><p>
  <b>BlueKnight: </b>
  <span>yes, beloved teacher of mine???</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LieDetective: </b>
  <span>how the hell did you get me and  Kikis number</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kiki: </b>
  <span>damnit</span>
</p><p>
  <b>BlueKnight: </b>
  <span>why, on the teachers page ofc</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LieDetective: </b>
  <span>oh</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kiki: </b>
  <span>how lovely</span>
</p><p>
  <b>BlueKnight: </b>
  <span>anyway welcome to our beautiful squad</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SwearPoilce:</b>
  <span> so what about Lila?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>BlueKnight:</b>
  <span> whAt AbOut LiLa</span>
</p><p>
  <b>SwearPoilce:</b>
  <span> okay so she doesn’t exist anymore that’s nice</span>
</p><p>
  <b>BlueKnight: </b>
  <span>welcome to the madness :P</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Word count: 306<br/>Hello I’m thriving I don’t have to talk to people<br/>Except I still have to work but that’s besides the point</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Kym tried her best, but will she succeed?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You asked so ig youll revive</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>BlueKnight: </b>NONONONONO</p><p><b>LieDetective: </b>what now</p><p><b>BlueKnight: </b>SAYS THE CULPRIT</p><p><b>BlueKnight: </b>YOU KNOW WHAT U DID</p><p><b>LieDetective: </b>???</p><p><b>kiki: </b>did u give out homework</p><p><b>LieDetective: </b>yes ???</p><p><b>kiki: </b>welp</p><p><b>LieDetective: </b>??? Am I not allowed to read in peace???</p><p><b>BlueKnight: </b>AAAAAAA</p><p><b>kiki: </b>apparently that’s a no</p><p><b>BlueKnight:</b> ITS ONLY THE SECOND DAY OF SCHOOL WHY DID U GIVE US HOMEWORK</p><p><b>SwearPolice: </b>it’s not even that hard I finished it in at the least 5 minutes</p><p><b>BlueKnight: </b>ITS THE PRINCIPLE</p><p><b>LieDetective: </b>its a grade so u have to do it</p><p><b>kiki: </b>weird flex but okay</p><p><b>LieDetective: </b>plz never say that again</p><p><b>kiki: </b>I’m a bad bitch u can’t kill me</p><p><b>LieDetective: </b>s t o p</p><p><b>kiki: </b>denied</p><p> </p><p>-xxx-</p><p> </p><p><b>LieDetective: </b>so hows the homework going kym</p><p><b>BlueKnight: </b>can’t do it rn I’m busy</p><p><b>LieDetective:</b> ???</p><p><b>kiki: </b>oh no</p><p><b>LieDetective: </b>??? What</p><p><b>kiki: </b>will stop her plz</p><p><b>SwearPolice: </b>already done</p><p><b>LieDetective: </b>what</p><p><b>SwearPolice: </b>to make a point of not wanting homework she likes to go search for a dog to eat her homework</p><p>
  <b>LieDetective:</b>
</p><p><b>LieDetective: </b>I-</p><p><b>kiki: </b>yeah I was shocked when I saw that too</p><p><b>LieDetective: </b>wait- saw?</p><p><b>kiki: </b>i was out on a walk when I saw her trying to feed a dog the the sheet of paper with an art prompt I asked everyone to complete for later in the week</p><p><b>LieDetective: </b>kym</p><p><b>LieDetective: </b>stop it</p><p><b>LieDetective: </b>get some help</p><p> </p><p>-xxx-</p><p> </p><p>“You’ll never take me alive!!!!” Kym screeched as she was dragged by an all-so-tired William.</p><p>“Would you stop screeching? It’s only the second day of school and you’re already trying to get out of homework.”</p><p>“Then mAYBE they shouldn’t assign homework!!! I thought Ms.Sinclair was a real one!!!! The betrayal!!!”</p><p>All Will could do is deadpan stare into a nonexistent camera.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Word count: 289<br/>The chapters just keep getting shorter<br/>Just like my will to live<br/>-<br/>PH Fanfic posted on April 14: there are no ph fanfic D:&lt; !!!<br/>Me, who started posting on March 27: am I a joke to you?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. People can Read, Kym</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You know what.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I happen to know a few things.” Will took a bite out of his PB&amp;J.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kym rolled her eyes at his comment, “Ms.Sinclair and Mr.White would make a cute couple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will nearly choked on his sandwich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kym patted his back, “geez, Willame, don’t try to talk while eating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will, who finally stopped coughing, stared at her incredulously. “Why would you say that??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t I?? It’s the truth-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This fanfic is a slow burn that takes place over a whole school year. They can’t get together yet-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-I know but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Sure the author already has basically the whole epilogue planned out, but that’s besides the point-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For fucks sake Willame, calm your tits. All I’m saying is they'd be a cute couple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will sighed in defeat. “So why exactly did you decide to bring this to my attention?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kym smirked proudly, “well, my dear, innocent, Willame, I don’t know if you noticed, but for the past three days Lauren has been reading a new book each day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Okay? Normal people are able to read, Kym. Just because she happened to be a reading enthusiast, doesn’t automatically make them a good couple. Now you’re just shipping them without any basis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No- did you just say I couldn’t read? I’ll overlook this because that’s not the point. The point is every book she has been reading has been from Mr.White.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your evidence?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....Well we could always ask her after lunch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“....”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t give me that look, Willame. We can ask her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-xxx-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lauren nonchalantly sat at her deck reading the latest book she got yesterday before she went home. She had finished her lunch early and came back to read.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the bell rang, it surprised her a little. She didn’t realize so much time had passed. Not that it was a lot to begin with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She got up and opened the door so the students could come in. A few students were already standing by the door when she opened it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had already sat back at her desk to open the presentation for today’s lesson when someone loudy slammed their hands on her desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She glanced up to see the culprit, and was not surprised in the least to see that it was Kym. Alongside her was Will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Teach.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling lightly, “hello, Kym. Is there a reason to you being this noisy when class hasn't even started yet?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Naturally. I wanted to ask you a question.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lauren made a noise of surprise. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The three books you’ve read, who did you borrow them from?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Are you interested in reading them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Will quietly stifled his laughter behind his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, just curiosity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh. Well I got them from K- Mr.White.” She quickly corrected herself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kym smirked victoriously, “thank you for the info.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Confused, “of course?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Word count: 475<br/>Hi again<br/>School take me back plz; I’m scared</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. PSA?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a chapter, PSA is from the characters who are breaking the fourth wall (again). Formatting turned out weird in this one??? Idk what happened.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“See? What did I tell you, I was right!”</p><p><br/>“Yeah, yeah. Only this once though.”</p><p><br/>“Excuse you-“</p><p><br/>“I can’t believe she asked you if you read though-“</p><p><br/>“Not this shit again.” Kym sighed to herself; she looked up at the clock. They still had 8 minutes of class left before the bell rang. The lesson finished earlier than the bell, so Ms.Sinclair left them to complete other school work. Not that anyone was actually doing that. Other than Will. That nerd.</p><p><br/>Will paused while doing his math homework. “So do you ever think about how the readers might have took our words the wrong way?”</p><p><br/>“...huh?”</p><p><br/>“When we were talking about gay representation?”</p><p><br/>“Oh yeah, that joke. I mean, I guess I could see how people could take it as us complaining, but part of normalizing gay relationships is not having that many to begin with. The story doesn’t need gay representation to be good. That’s left up to the plot, character depth, and the comedy side of the story. We don’t need gay representation. The author of this fanfic just likes breaking the fourth wall and referencing Voltron bc they’re trash.”</p><p><br/>“...”</p><p><br/>“Don’t give me that look. Go back to doing your work, you nerd.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Word count: 206<br/>PSA about the 3rd chapter just incase people took it the wrong way???<br/>Side note if anyone needs a beta reader I’ll happily volunteer<br/>You can contact me at lilza_amv on Instagram</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Panic! at the gc</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kieran is a meme lord confirmed; kym says Nani too many times; wills will to live has left the chat; kym doesn’t have any ice cream</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>BlueKnight</b>: FUCK YEA WEEKEND</p><p><b>LieDetective</b>: I stg kym what are u doing</p><p><b>BlueKnight: </b>nothin much</p><p><b>BlueKnight</b>: just enjoying my freedom is all</p><p><b>SwearPolice:</b> we have a whole chapter we have to finish for math due Monday</p><p><b>BlueKnight:</b> quiet peasant</p><p><b>BlueKnight:</b> it’s called ignoring all ur problems until you can’t anymore</p><p><b>kiki:</b> isn’t that just anxiety induced procrastination?</p><p><b>BlueKnight</b>: too many fancy words for me so no it’s not</p><p><b>LieDetective:</b> I just want peace for one day thank you</p><p><b>BlueKnight:</b> what’s it been? 5 weeks since school started? You cant get rid of us that easily</p><p><b>LieDetective</b>: Ik and ur parent teacher conferences are being held in 2 weeks</p><p><b>LieDetective:</b> yay</p><p><b>BlueKnight:</b> WHAT</p><p><b>kiki:</b> what do you mean what you should’ve been told this on Wednesday</p><p><b>BlueKnight:</b> W H A T</p><p><b>kiki: </b>what are you doing</p><p><b>BlueKnight:</b> NANI WHAT THE FUCK</p><p><b>SwearPolice: </b>now that doesn’t even make sense</p><p><b>kiki:</b> yeah but it’s a meme so it’s okay</p><p><b>LieDetective:</b> are u like a meme lord or something??</p><p><b>kiki:</b> naturally</p><p><b>LieDetective:</b> I-</p><p><b>LieDetective:</b> okay.</p><p><b>BlueKnight:</b> GUYS F O C U S</p><p><b>LieDetective:</b> on what</p><p><b>BlueKnight:</b> PARENT TEACHER CONFERENCES ARE IN TWO WEEKS</p><p><b>kiki:</b> yeah that’s what we’ve been saying</p><p><b>BlueKnight:</b> WHICH MEANS WERE ALREADY ALMOST HALF WAY THROUGH THE TRIMESTER</p><p><b>LieDetective:</b> you just said urself that it’s been five weeks since school started why are you surprised</p><p><b>SwearPolice:</b> there are only 12 weeks in a trimester</p><p><b>BlueKnight:</b> I DIDNT PUT TWO AND TWO TOGETHER OKAY</p><p><b>BlueKnight:</b> FUCK THAT MEANS EXAMS ARE SOON</p><p><b>LieDetective:</b> literally no</p><p><b>BlueKnight:</b> I NEED ICE CREAM THIS IS TOO MUCH TO PROCESS</p><p><b>SwearPolice: </b>this will be fun</p><p> </p><p>-xxx-</p><p> </p><p><b>BlueKnight:</b> SO WE ARE OUT OF ICE CREAM</p><p><b>SwearPolice: </b>oh no</p><p><b>BlueKnight:</b> SO MY MOM IS SENDING ME OUT FOR GROCERIES</p><p><b>SwearPolice: </b>o h  n o</p><p><b>BlueKnight:</b> LETS GO WILLAME WE HAVE A MISSION</p><p><b>SwearPolice:</b> o  h   n  o</p><p><b>BlueKnight:</b> OH YES</p><p><b>SwearPolice: </b>I think I’ll have to pass on this one</p><p><b>BlueKnight:</b> wHAT</p><p><b>BlueKnight:</b> NANI!!?</p><p><b>SwearPolice</b>: stop</p><p>
  <b>BlueKnight has changed SwearPolice ‘s name to Coward</b>
</p><p><b>Coward:</b> wow</p><p><b>BlueKnight:</b> fuckin loser</p><p><b>LieDetective:</b> I can come with you if you want</p><p><b>BlueKnight:</b> !!??!</p><p><b>BlueKnight:</b> really?!?!</p><p><b>LieDetective: </b>yeah sure what’s ur address mines (address bc I’m too lazy to come up with a witty one/it might look weird)</p><p><b>BlueKnight:</b> :0000 mines (address)</p><p><b>LieDetective: </b>oh sweet I live right down the street</p><p><b>kiki: </b>can I come with?</p><p><b>BlueKnight: </b>no</p><p><b>kiki:</b> I can drive you guys?</p><p><b>BlueKnight:</b> Lauren can drive us, right lauren?</p><p><b>LieDetective: </b>he can drive us I don’t mind</p><p><b>BlueKnight:</b> wHAT</p><p><b>LieDetective:</b> hey a free rides a free ride I have no complaints about not having to waste gas</p><p><b>kiki:</b> y a y</p><p><b>kiki:</b> I literally live on the opposite side of town so it’ll take me about 10 minutes</p><p><b>LieDetective: </b>alright we’ll wait for u at my place</p><p><b>kiki:</b> k</p><p><b>Coward:</b> so are we not gonna talk about kym calling a teacher by her first name?</p><p><b>LieDetective:</b> Ik u guys so idrc</p><p><b>Coward:</b> oh</p><p><b>Coward:</b> then I can do that?</p><p><b>LieDetective:</b> sure</p><p><b>Coward: </b>:DDDD</p><p><b>kiki:</b> wow did will just use a smiling emoji??? You can call me kieran ig geez</p><p><b>Coward:</b> ight</p><p><b>kiki:</b> ………. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Word Count: 522<br/>Date: May 20th, 2020<br/>Heya I’m back :P<br/>I will complete this fix no matter what sorry if my weird update schedule makes all y’all think other wise 😔😔😔<br/>Anyway so next chapter is going grocery shopping<br/>Chaos insured<br/>-<br/>SIDE NOTE I RLLY WANNA WRITE A VAMPIRE!LAUREN/WEREWOLF!KIERAN WITH ACTUAL PLOT AND WAY MORE ROMANCE THAN THIS ONE WILL GET BUT IDK WHAT THE PLOT WOULD EVEN BE SO WE’LL SEE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. This is the dollar store how good could it be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kym says yes to cat<br/>Kieran is a disaster<br/>Lauren gets abandoned<br/>Lauren meets another teacher<br/>Kym meets her old math teacher<br/>Wait they’re married???<br/>And from the Carmen Sandiego universe because the author loves them and it was either them or father!sesshomaru and daughter!rin from inuyasha<br/>yes</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Too lazy to reread it rn but have fun Ig this is the longest chapter I’ve writen so yay<br/>Also I mentioned Lauren had a cat back in chapter one<br/>Basically yes there we’ll be mistakes until later w h o o p s<br/>But at least my home girls are in the chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kym strolled into Lauren’s house like she herself owned the place. Lauren had texted her earlier that she was going to take a quick shower before they left, so she would leave the front door open for her. Kym, being the dramatic bitch she is, went all out. She was wearing her “oh my god they were roommates” sunglasses with a proud smirk on her face.</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK IS UP KYLE.” She shouted a little too loud once she slammed the door shut behind her; the poor cat was surprised and nearly fell off the couch it was lying on prior.</p><p>The cat was white with soft brown spots littered in a few places. The cat themself was pretty big, too.</p><p>“Ohmygod, Lauren never mentioned she had a beautiful kitty like you!!!” She quickly ran over and picked up the larger than life cat who didn’t seem to have any problems being picked up. Unfortunately for the cat, that only encouraged Kym further.</p><p>She snuggled the cat closer to herself, as she baby talked it and gave it many kisses. “Aren’t you just the cwutest wittle kiwty owut thwre. Wes wou awre.”</p><p>The cat in her arms didn’t make any attempts to esscap, so Kym decided to make herself at home and sit on the couch with the beautiful being known as Lauren’s cat.</p><p>She didn’t know how much time had passed playing with said cat, but before she knew it Lauren was walking out of a side hallway in casual clothes with damp hair with a towel around her neck.</p><p>When she noticed them, she had a soft smile on her face. “I see you meet, Carnation.”</p><p>“.... you named your cat, Carnation?”</p><p>“Yea?”</p><p>“Why????”</p><p>“Oh, the followers can have different meanings based on color, but carnations themselves represent pride and beauty.”</p><p>“Oh it’s a flower.”</p><p>“I- what did you think it was?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Kinda sounds like reincarnation.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Or like, something revolving around death and killing.”</p><p>“What???”</p><p>“I don’t know. It’s just what came to mind.”</p><p>Lauren sighed and decided to dry off her hair more as she walked toward her kitchen that was behind the couch so kym faced away from her at the moment.</p><p>“So when’s Kiki going to be here?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Haven’t gotten a text yet. I told him to just come in when he got here.”</p><p>“Wow. You know, you aren’t supposed to invite strangers into your house so unconditionally-“</p><p>“How is Kieran considered a stranger-“</p><p>“He’s pretty fucking strange. I bet you ten bucks the only reason he actually comes here is because y-“ Kym didn’t get to finish placing her bet before there was a knock at the door. Kym turned around to raise an eyebrow at Lauren, to which the latter replied with a shrug. The door opened a bit and Kieran stepped in.</p><p>He looked in to see kym on the couch. “Good. So either I’m at the right place or we're both trespassing. Fun.”</p><p>“Don’t worry. You’re both in the right place.” Lauren said, pulling out three water bottles from the fridge. “You guys want one?”</p><p>Kieran had stepped farther in to see where Lauren was once he shut the door. He nodded in agreement.</p><p>Kym didn’t reply because she was a little bit preoccupied. By studying what Kieran wore. He was wearing a dark jean jacket, a pale blue sweatshirt, some dark washed jeans, with his hair back and a little more messy bun than usual.</p><p>“For fucks sake,” she mumbled, unheard to Lauren’s ears, but loud enough that Kieran could hear her, “I figured this was the only reason u came. If I would’ve known I was just going to be here as the third wheel to your date I would have uninvited myself.”</p><p>“You little shit-“ Kieran whispered aggressively, “you’re the one who needed to go shopping anyway, so why the hell would u uninvited yourself!?”</p><p>“Well clearly you’re just here for Lauren!” Kym whisper-shouted back, “so if anything you should be happy that I would’ve been so nice as to have let you have your little date.”</p><p>“Why you-“</p><p>“What are you guys doing?”</p><p>The two angry whispers turned back to see Lauren with a half empty water bottle who clearly looked confused.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Kym answered hurriedly, “don’t worry about it.”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s nothing really.” Kieran supplied quickly.</p><p>Lauren, although curious to what they were whispering aggressively to each other, let it go with a shrug. “We should probably be heading out then.”</p><p>Kieran pulled out his phone to look at the time, “yeah, that might be a good idea.”</p><p>“Hell yeah!” Kym sprang up, dropping the cat on the couch, “let’s fucking go!!!”</p><p>-xxx-</p><p>Lauren was thinking to herself how this could possibly any worse. She couldn’t think of anything.</p><p>She was lost at Target, and she wasn’t even the youngest in her little outing group.</p><p>In fact, she was the second oldest. Granted there were only three of them.</p><p>She supposed this could've been avoided if she insisted that they go to Walmart or Meijer, but Kym wasn’t having it. Something about “quality” and “more fancy.”</p><p>Whatever that was supposed to mean.</p><p>She also could’ve kept a closer eye on Kieran, Kym, and the damn shopping cart.</p><p>She wanted to look at the lettuce they were passing, and when she turned around a few seconds later they were gone.</p><p>Lauren was contemplating life when someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned surprised, but she had hope.</p><p>“Lauren?”</p><p>Alas, it was not the two morons.</p><p>She smiled politely at her co-worker, “hello, Carmen. I didn’t know you lived near here.”</p><p>Carmen smiles brightly in return, “Yeah, I haven’t shopped here though since I moved here with my wife, but I thought it’d be fun to try something new.”</p><p>“How lovely. This is the first time I’ve been here too. It seems as though I’ve been separated from my shopping duo.”</p><p>Carmen seemed surprised, “really? Actually, I came here with my wife, but I’m lost as well… What if we looked for them together? Maybe we could find them faster?” Carmen suggested hopefully.</p><p>“Sure, hopefully we find them soon. At least, before Kym decides to plan a heist to kidnap the watermelon.”</p><p>“But it’s fall?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t stop her.”</p><p>-xxx-</p><p>Kym and Kieran had been wandering around for a while before they realized that Lauren wasn’t with them.</p><p>Admittedly, they only realized when they had turned to her to ask if she liked chocolate milk or not because Kym and Kieran couldn’t decide whether it was good (Kieran), or if it was gross (Kym).</p><p>Now Kieran was looking through his phone while Kym gazes longingly at the watermelons.</p><p>“Ms.Ladell? Mr.White?”</p><p>Kym looked up to see the only person who would ever address her so formally.</p><p>She smiled up at her old math teacher. “Hey Mrs.Argent. Long time no see.”</p><p>She smiled politely at Kym, “it’s only been a year, Ms.Ladell. You’re still fascinated by watermelons, it seems.”</p><p>Kym smirked at her, “you know it. Forever and always.”</p><p>“And what brings you here, with another teacher no less?”</p><p>“Yeah, me, Mr.White, and Ms.Sinclair went shopping together, but it seems we lost her along the way..”</p><p>“I see. What a coincidence. I’m also lost and unable to find my shopping partner-“</p><p>“There you are! We finally found you guys!”</p><p>The three of them turned to see a women with autumn colored hair with a red turtleneck sweater, followed by another women with a little longer than shoulder length, red hair with a black blouse.</p><p>“Oh hey Mrs.Sandiego and La- Ms.Sinclair. Weird how you two are together. Was Mrs.Sandiego looking for Mrs.Argent?”</p><p>Mrs.Argent seemed to freeze and turn a noticeably red shade “I- uh-“</p><p>Kym could only stare in puzzlement.</p><p>“Oh, so Julia is your wife, Carmen?” Lauren turned to Carmen casually as Julia turned even redder.</p><p>“Yeah but we try to keep it on the down low. Wouldn’t want anyone to freak out on us.” Carmen chuckled, “actually, our legal last name is Sandiego-Argent so it’s kinda easier this way.”</p><p>“Huh. I never knew that.”</p><p>“Yeah? Then I guess we were pretty good at hiding it,” she turned to look at her blushing wife, smirking, “huh, babe?”</p><p>If it was possible to audibly keyboard smash, that would be Julia’s reaction. But all she could do is become even redder than thought possible and mumble incoherently as her wife laughed and hugged her.</p><p>Lauren turned her attention to Kym. “Well it seems I got here before the watermelon heist so I guess all’s we’ll that ends well-“</p><p>“tHEY WERE MARRIED!?!?”</p><p>“Kym you shouldn’t screech in doors-“</p><p>“HOW WERE THEY MARRIED AND I NEVER NOTICED!?!”</p><p>Kieran, the ever voice of reason, “but the author has never even mentioned them before-“</p><p>“IS THIS HOW YOU DECIDED TO DO GAY REP AUTHOR!?!”</p><p>“Kym stop causing a scene, and what are you even talking about?”</p><p>“THE GAY REP THING WAS A JOKE OKAY?!?!”</p><p>“What-“</p><p>“YOU SHOULD KNOW IT YOU WROTE IT FOR FUCKS SAKE!!!”</p><p>“Okay, what is going on, and for crying out loud stop screeching Kym. Also, no more cheezits for you Kieran, I don’t care if you’re going to pay for it, four boxes is more than enough for you-“</p><p>“CURSE THE AUTHORS INABILITY TO WRITE OCS AND NOT A VERY GOOD OR STABLE PLOT THAT SOLELY RELIES ON HUMOUR AND DIALOGUE-“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Word Count: 1,574<br/>Date: May 26, 2020<br/>Me? Updating again in less than a week?<br/>Wow that’s wack<br/>Also: the vampire au idea was approved, but what about a royalty au??? Where Kieran is prince and Lauren is but a humble citizen<br/>And also she would be a herbalist bc itd actually be a Snow White with the Red Hair au bc I’m trash</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Lauki sitting in a car two feet apart cuz they’re in love (?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Car Ride Back</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So why can’t I sit up there??”</p><p>“We've been over this too many times, Kym.”</p><p>Kym groaned in the back seat, falling back dramatically, “but I want to choose the radio station. We had to listen to your guys’ dumb, old people music on the way there.”</p><p>Lauren turned back to glare at kym, “Good Time by Owl City and Carley Rae Jepsen is not a ‘dumb old person music’.”</p><p>“It totally is-“</p><p>“-It’s called culture-“</p><p>“-it really isn’t-“</p><p>“Do you guys really have to fight about this?” Kieran interjected before they started throwing stuff at each other.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Pretty much.”</p><p>Kieran sighed dejectedly, apparently that was the only thing the two could agree on at the moment. “Then why don’t we talk about something else?”</p><p>Lauren decided to look out the window for the rest of the duration of the ride, while Kym thought it’d be best to become one with the back seat.</p><p>“That’s not really a safe position Kym-“</p><p>“Fuck off, Carol.”</p><p> </p><p>-xxx-</p><p> </p><p>Just a few minutes away from her destination, Kym felt her phone vibrate in her hand. She tilted her phone up to her face, and she unlocked her phone. It was a text from Willame.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Just Vibin’</b>
</p><p><b>Lame: </b>Hey, did you hear?</p><p><b>Watermelon Lover:</b> here what?</p><p><b>Lame:</b> that you’re pansexual</p><p><b>Watermelon Lover: </b>Oh, on [ redirected ] ‘s Instagram story, right?</p><p><b>Lame: </b>yeah, that’s the one</p><p><b>Watermelon Lover: </b>Yeah I saw it but there wasn’t any proof</p><p><b>Lame:</b> did you check the discord?</p><p><b>Watermelon Lover:</b> Yeah but I couldn’t find it</p><p><b>Watermelon Lover:</b> but I did find our signs &amp; birthdays</p><p><b>Lame:</b> oh joy</p><p><b>Lame:</b> I couldn’t find anything either tho</p><p><b>Lame:</b> but just think, if it’s true you could be the gay representative you’ve always wanted</p><p><b>Watermelon Lover:</b> firstly- That was a joke and still is</p><p><b>Watermelon Lover: </b>second of all it doesn’t rlly matter it’s just the way I swing</p><p><b>Lame:</b> yeah but I thought it was funny with the whole “gay representation” thing we’ve been talking about since chapter three</p><p><b>Watermelon Lover: </b>yeah and this is why I say you don’t have a sense of humor</p><p> </p><p>“Alright get out and take everything you got with you please. I don’t want to make another trip back, thanks.” Kieran said, parking the car in Kym’s driveway.</p><p>“Oh, sweet, we’re here. Took long enough you old man.”</p><p>“Excuse me-“</p><p>Kym jumped out of the car with her grocery bags, “later losers!”</p><p>Kieran sighed miserably to himself as he put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway.</p><p>“By the way, Kieran…”</p><p>He made a sound of acknowledgment as he continued to focus on not hitting anything.</p><p>“Was there a reason to come all the way out here, other than to drive us? You live all the way on the other side of the town. Sounds like a hassle to me.”</p><p>Once he was in drive again, he responded. “Not really. Just thought it’d be fun, I guess.”</p><p>“That’s a stupid reason.”</p><p>“Says the one who doesn’t have to pay for gas.”</p><p>“Yeah, I suppose.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Word Count: 509<br/>Date: June 8th, 2020<br/>wow hey everyone I’m alive<br/>Idk what this is sorry-<br/>Next chapter will probably be the parent teacher conferences heheheh<br/>So I saw on someone’s story that kym was pan??? Nani!?! Can anyone confirm this!!? Links?!?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Parent Teacher Conferences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s spelled Willame<br/>Thanks for coming to Kym’s ted talk<br/>Kym what did you do<br/>It izzz what it izzzzz<br/>Stop interrupting the flashback will<br/>Don’t do it kym-</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you know why people spell your name “wiliame”? I mean, adding the “i” in there defeats the whole point of calling you lame??? Also where did the other “l” go???”</p><p>“No, but I do think that this fanfic is becoming more of “Kywi breaks the fourth wall too many times” instead of “Lauki being in love bc I need them to be happy”.”</p><p>Kym sighed miserably and slumped into her seat at their lunch table. “I guess we’ll never know then, huh.”</p><p>Will side eyed her. “Did you try looking it up on the webtoon?”</p><p>Kym froze. “Uh…”</p><p>“You moron.”</p><p>Kym quickly whipped out her phone; she clicked on the webtoon app. She searched up ”Pur” and the webtoon popped up.</p><p>“So what episode do you plan to look at to find it?” Will said, looking over her shoulder to see her phone. He was more curious about this then he’ll ever tell Kym.</p><p>“The one ep grumpy cat was nice to us.”</p><p>“So the one you attacked me in?”</p><p>“Yeah.” She said without pause. Finding the desired episode, she clicked and scrolled.</p><p>“So did you-“</p><p>Kym aggressively stood up, hitting Will’s nose with her shoulder, “aH-HAH! I KNEW IT!” She shouted, everyone else who heard and saw her in the room glanced at her, but was already used to her antics (except some of the confused sophomores that just moved into the lunch room that year) and quickly ignored it and went back to what they were doing.</p><p>“Ow, Kym, what-“</p><p>“It says “are you okay, Willame?” sO THAT MEANS-“</p><p>“-Stop shouting-“</p><p>“-that I’m right!!!”</p><p>“Technically the authors right-“</p><p>“Yeah but she’s a coward and would never rub it in anyone’s face (the only exception being her best friend, Kassandra)”</p><p>Will really didn’t know how to respond to that and turned back to the table to hopefully finish his lunch.</p><p>“Hey, wait- are you okay, Willame?”</p><p>He glanced back at her, “huh?”</p><p>“You’re nose is bleeding”</p><p>“And whose fault is that?!?”</p><p> </p><p>-xxx-</p><p> </p><p><b>kiki: </b>kym</p><p><b>kiki:</b> what did I ever do to deserve this</p><p><b>BlueKnight:</b> sorry, can’t hear you over the sound of mY LAUGHTER HAHAAHH-</p><p><b>kiki:</b> curse stupid teacher salaries</p><p><b>LieDetective:</b> what happened?</p><p><b>LieDetective:</b> oh wait, was it about the parent teacher conferences?</p><p><b>kiki:</b> yes???</p><p><b>kiki: </b>do you know what happened??</p><p><b>LieDetective</b>: yeah…. sorrry….</p><p><b>kiki:</b> ?!?</p><p><b>LieDetective:</b> Kyms parents talked to me right before they went over to you…</p><p><b>kiki:</b> ….</p><p><b>LieDetective:</b> I tried to correct them but they left before I could do anything,,,</p><p><b>kiki:</b> ………</p><p><b>BlueKnight:</b> FLASHBACK BREAK!!!!</p><p><b>LieDetective:</b> what?</p><p><b>BlueKnight:</b> shhh the readers are confused we must explain</p><p> </p><p>-xxx-</p><p> </p><p>Lauren stood up to shake the two hands of the parents in front of her. “It was lovely meeting the both of you, Mrs. and Mr.Ladell.”</p><p>Mrs.Ladell shook her hand first, “the pleasure is ours, I assure you! It’s so nice to finally meet you after all this time.” She hesitated for a moment, before letting go of her hand. “I do have a question though, and it’s a little embarrassing…”</p><p>“Yes, what is it?”</p><p>“Well even though Kym’s has him before and is friends with him to the point of first name bases that we don’t even know his last name, we were wondering if you could point me in the direction of her past art teacher, Kiki?”</p><p>“...who…?”</p><p>“Kiki?”</p><p>“Oh…. are you referring to Mr.White? Who’s sitting,” she point a few tables over from her own, “over there? In the glasses?”</p><p>“Oh yes! That must be him! Thanks so much, it was really nice meeting you!”</p><p>Her husband spoke up as well, “it was indeed. Now if you’ll excuse us.”</p><p>Lauren just stood there and waved awkwardly, knowing Kieran's death was soon to come.</p><p> </p><p>-xxx-</p><p> </p><p><b>Coward:</b> why is my nickname still this?</p><p><b>Coward: </b>also, what’s going on?</p><p><b>BlueKnight: </b>yeah we need to switch up our names</p><p><b>LieDetective: </b>did you just interrupt a flashback scene???</p><p><b>kiki:</b> but we were just getting to my part of the story</p><p><b>BlueKnight:</b> id be a shame</p><p><b>kiki:</b> don’t do it</p><p><b>BlueKnight:</b> if the author left it</p><p><b>kiki:</b> she hasn’t updated in like three weeks what are you doing-</p><p><b>BlueKnight: </b>on a cliff hanger</p><p><b>kiki: </b>fuck</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Word Count: 695<br/>Date: June 24th, 2020<br/>uuhhhhh I felt bad that I haven’t updated in awhile so I though I’d just split it up into two parts</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Kiki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kiki rlly fuckin confused</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>BlueKnight:</b>
  <span> so we have returned it seems</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kiki:</b>
  <span> stop we need to continue the story where it left off</span>
</p><p>
  <b>BlueKnight:</b>
  <span> aight</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-xxx-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kieran was doodling on a folder of his when a person close by began to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiki?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only looked up because he recognized that nickname and wanted to see who they were referring to; he was shocked that the person was actually making eye contact with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you referring to me…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Hello, I know that we’ve never meet in person before, but I’m Mrs.Ladell, Kym’s mom, and this is my husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greetings.” Her husband stretched his hand to shake kierans hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kieran hesitated taking it. “Yes, hello.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs.Ladell didn’t seem to notice that something was up and continued: “It’s so nice to meet you. Kym, surprisingly doesn’t have too many friends and you seem to be a decent person so I’m thankful for all you’ve done for our daughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, it’s no problem. It’s interesting to be friends with her, but entertaining in the least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mrs.Ladell smiling brightly, “it’s so nice to hear that! Now we should be going, we wouldn’t want to disturb your work!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mr.Ladell nodded in agreement and left Kieran to his work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kieran just sat there wondering what had just happened and how would they know that stupid nickname.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Kym he had decided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was definitely Kym.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-xxx-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BlueKnight: </b>
  <span>Yeah, where's innocent until proven guilty?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kiki: </b>
  <span>you feed your homework to stray dogs</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kiki: </b>
  <span>that's down the drain.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>BlueKnight:</b>
  <span> boo you whore</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LieDetective:</b>
  <span> that was a very anticlimactic cliffhanger tho</span>
</p><p>
  <b>BlueKnight:</b>
  <span> it izzz what it izzzzz</span>
</p><p>
  <b>kiki: </b>
  <span>it izzzzz what it izzzzz</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LieDetective:</b>
  <span> what does that even mean</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Coward:</b>
  <span> it is what it is</span>
</p><p>
  <b>LieDetective:</b>
  <span> really?</span>
</p><p>
  <b>BlueKnight:</b>
  <span> YOU DID IT WRONG WILL</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Coward:</b>
  <span> sorry kym made me do it</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Word Count: 305<br/>Date: June 26th, 2020<br/>Last time I put the date as the 27th?????<br/>Whoops I love being brain dead</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. What the Fuck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What do you have!?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will barged in without warning; slamming the Ladell Family door open. “Okay so here’s the thing-“ he paused and looked at what was before him.</p><p>He knew Kym’s parents went on a two day vacation trip for the weekend, leaving Kym alone at home for the time being.</p><p>“What the fuck, Willame-“</p><p>“Are you fucking….” he paused hesitatitly, “..... reading?”</p><p>“Look, Will-“</p><p>“Is that the fucking second book of Twilight?”</p><p>“No-“</p><p>“It sure looks like it-“</p><p>“-it’s actually the third you uncultured-“</p><p>“Kym, What the fuck? You read?”</p><p>“Willame, I’m a senior, of course I can read-“</p><p>“Yeah, but twilight?”</p><p>“It’s a fucking classic-“</p><p>“Isn’t that above your reading level?”</p><p>“.... what do you think my reading level is?”</p><p>“.....picture books-“</p><p>“PICTURE BOOKS?!?”</p><p>“Well, yeah-“</p><p>“I’ll have you know, Twilight is a classic romance novel, and I will stand by that-“</p><p>“It’s not 2011-“</p><p>“Sure the romance isn’t the best aspect of the book, I think it was pointless to have her fall in love with Jacob just to go back with Edward, but damn it, it could’ve been way worse. Honestly I bet most people who say ‘at least it’s a better love story than twilight’ only watched the damn moves and thought Jacob was hotter.”</p><p>“I-“</p><p>“So there-“</p><p>“Kym we don’t have time for this-“</p><p>“And why’s that, Willame?”</p><p>“I was taking a walk around town and I spotted them at Wendy’s talking-“</p><p>“So you ran here?!?”</p><p>“You weren’t picking up your phone so I thought something might have happened-“</p><p>“Well it’s not-“</p><p>“Clearly you must have hit your head. You’re fucking reading-“</p><p>“Shut the fuck up, Willame. We got a date to crash.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Word Count: 274<br/>Date: July 2nd, 2020<br/>I have to get to work now, bye :&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Lauki Date (?)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They run into each other at Wendy’s</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, I certainly didn’t expect to see you here of all places.”</p><p>Kieran looked up to see Lauren holding a tray of her food looking back at him.</p><p>He smirked. “What? Did you expect me to be at Jimmy Johns?”</p><p>“No, the one in town closed down the other month, right?”</p><p>“That was a pity. It was my favorite Jimmy Johns.”</p><p>“It was pretty good…” Lauren looked out the window, seemingly trying to find the right words to ask something. “So could I…. sit here?”</p><p>“Yeah, sure.”</p><p>Lauren hurriedly pulled out the chair across from him, “alright, thanks.”</p><p>Kieran studied her for a moment. “So is there any particular reason why you came here?”</p><p>They looked at each other for a moment before saying at the same time:</p><p>“The author.”</p><p>(Thanks guys. You’re so nice.)</p><p>Lauren sighed, “she loves Wendy’s a little too much…”</p><p>Kieran chuckled, “yeah, she really needs to get a hobby other than having fanfic characters live out her dreams.”</p><p>“Of Wendy’s.”</p><p>“I mean, it could be worse.”</p><p>“Taco Bell?”</p><p>“Taco Bell.”</p><p>“Actually,” Lauren started, “I saw Will when I was about to come in. Looked like he was on a walk or something.”</p><p>“Interesting. I saw him on the way here.”</p><p>“.... Do you think he knows both of us are here?”</p><p>“It’s likely.”</p><p>“I wonder if-“</p><p>
  <em> SLAM. </em>
</p><p>“wHAT THE FUCK?!? YOU GUYS WENT TO WENDY’S WITHOUT ME!?!”</p><p>“Kym, indoor voices please-“</p><p>“NO! WE HAVE EXAMS THIS WEEK AND U EXPECT ME TO BE CHILL WITH YOU GUYS LIVIN’ THE LIFE, GOING TO WENDY’S!?? I'LL BE RIGHT BACK WITH MY FOOD. DON'T GO ANYWHERE.” With that, Kym turned away and stomped her way to the ordering line.</p><p>They didn’t miss when Will spoke up, “was that really necessary, Kym? Couldn’t you just let them be?”</p><p>Kym went on a loud rant about how she could not, in fact, leave them be, because it is her sworn duty to bother them.</p><p>By the time Kym returned with a tired Will, Kieran and Lauren were done with their food. They were left with their water and sweet peach &amp; raspberry tea, respectively.</p><p>“Who the fuck goes to a fast food place and gets w a t e r ? Are you a psychopath???” Kym stated doubtfully.</p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe.” Kieran took a sip of his water.</p><p>“Oh, and don’t think I forgot about you.” Kym turned to Lauren, “sweet tea? Really? No carbonation? We’re at a fast food place for fucks sake. Stop pretending to make healthy choices.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Word Count: 418<br/>Date: July 4, 2020<br/>I haven’t had Wendy’s since 2019 I’m dying<br/>I’m helping someone with a fanfic about the gang playing uno and so far it’s 1.8k+ words of pure horror<br/>We’re finally about 1/3rd way through the fanfic time wise uwu</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>